XYZ Fairy Tail! (version française)
by CoeurDePluie
Summary: A cause d'un sort Gray et Juvia sont envoyés dans une ville inconnue. Un seul homme peut les aider. Il se nomme Ryo Saeba. Il est City Hunter. [Vous pouvez lire même si vous ne connaissez pas le manga City Hunter] GrayXJuvia, RyoXKaori PS:City Hunter Nicky Larson. Chap 3 : Ryo et Gray sont en route pour sauver Kaori et Juvia, mais qui a dit qu'elles avaient besoin de sauveurs?
1. Partie I : le tableau des messages

**XYZ…Fairy Tail**

 **AN** : J'ai cette idée de crossover dans la tête depuis un moment, j'ai donc décidé de l'écrire. On ne sera peut-être pas beaucoup à aimer ce crossover mais bon, je teste !

Je pense que vous pourrez comprendre l'histoire même si vous ne connaissez pas les mangas _City Hunter_ ou _Angel Heart_ par Tsukasa Hojo, mais si vous accrochez à cette histoire, je ne peux que vous conseiller de les lire (ou de regarder les animés mais les graphismes sont moins bien que les dessins de Hojo.)  
Et pour ceux qui connaissent, à part Saeko (et peut-être une mention d'Umibozu) je ne vais pas utiliser d'autres personnages que Kaori ou Ryo, donc ça peut se dérouler soit dans l'univers de _City Hunter_ , soit dans celui d' _Angel Heart_ , selon ce que vous préférez. Disons juste que Kaori a un peu plus de vingt ans dans cette histoire.

Je pense découper l'histoire en deux ou trois parties, je sais pas encore à quel point je vais détailler.

Voilà ! Dites moi en commentaire si l'idée vous plaît ! Ou si vous trouvez que les personnages ne correspondent pas vraiment à leurs caractères originaux !

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or City Hunter, they belong to Hiro Mashima and Tsukasa Hojo.**

* * *

 **Partie 1 : le tableau des messages**

-Levy? demanda Gray un peu nerveusement. Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, lui répondit la jeune mage en traçant les dernières runes pour finir le cercle magique dans lequel se tenait le mage de glace et Juvia. Je vais réciter l'incantation et vous vous retrouverez dans l'autre cercle, assura-t-elle en montrant du doigt l'autre bout de la guilde où Jet et Droy se tenaient de chaque côté d'un second cercle.

-Il faudrait peut-être tester avant avec quelque chose d'autre ? proposa Juvia d'une petite voix. Un objet ordinaire pas exemple dont on n'a pas d'utilité.

-Bonne idée ! approuva Gray en regardant autour de lui. Ah, j'en ai trouvé un ! Natsu !

-Hé ! Tu veux te battre, ice princess ? gronda l'intéressé les poings levés. T'as peur, froussard ?

-Je t'attends, Flamebreath !

-STOP ! PAS UN PAS DE PLUS ! cria Levy la craie pointée vers le dragon slayer qui se figea aussitôt devant l'aura de la jeune mage actuellement aussi menaçante que celle d'Erza. Si tu efface une des runes, je te préviens…

Elle suspendit sa phrase, sa menace flottant dans l'air, laissant libre cours à l'imagination. Natsu obéît avec un petit mouvement de tête, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de son front.

-Et toi ! reprit Levy en se tournant vers Gray qui déglutit difficilement devant le regard noir. Tu étais celui qui se plaignait des longs voyages et du mal des transports de Natsu. J'ai voulu aider en trouvant un sort permettant de téléporter des personnes d'un point à un autre. Donc, tu DOIS être le premier à l'essayer !

-Pas d'inquiétudes, Gray-sama ! Juvia est là ! déclara la mage d'eau pour le rassurer mais son sourire était crispé et son visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

S'avouant vaincu, Gray soupira en regardant Levy attraper un gros livre pour revenir se placer devant eux. Elle l'ouvrit à une page précise, se racla la gorge et commença à réciter l'incantation.

Immédiatement, les corps de Gray et de Juvia se mirent à briller et ils eurent l'impression que la guilde s'effaçait peu à peu. Le mauvais pressentiment de Gray se fit plus fort et il ne protesta pas lorsque Juvia attrapa sa main parce, aussi effrayé qu'elle devait l'être.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Levy leur adressa un petit signe de la main.

-On se voit de l'autre côté !

Aussitôt la guilde disparue et l'obscurité fondit sur eux.

###

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était étendu dans l'herbe, le visage tourné vers le ciel dont il apercevait le bleu intense à travers les branches d'un grand arbre.

Il essaya de se lever et gémit. Il avait mal partout !

-Gray-sama va bien ?

Il leva la tête et vit Juvia debout quelques pas plus loin.

-Ouais, juste un peu étourdi. Et toi ? répondit-il pour dissimuler son engourdissement.

-Juvia va bien. Elle s'est réveillée un peu plus tôt, Gray-sama se sentira mieux dans quelques instants.

-Où est-ce qu'on a atterrit ?

-Dans un parc. Mais Juvia ne pense pas que ce soit dans Magnolia.

Gray grogna et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Super. Je savais que ça ne marcherait pas. J'aurais dû refuser l'idée de Levy.

-Levy-san a dû faire une erreur avec le sort.

-Comme tu dis… Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On devrait peut-être rester ici jusqu'à ce que Levy-san nous ramènent ? suggéra Juvia avec un grand sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux à l'idée de passer du temps seule avec Gray dans un charmant parc.

-La patience n'est pas ma première qualité, répliqua Gray en se levant, ignorant la moue de Juvia. J'aimerais d'abord explorer cet endroit. On rencontrera peut-être quelqu'un qui nous diras où on se trouve. Viens.

Faisant toujours une légère moue, Juvia le suivit et essaya de passer son bras sous le sien, mais Gray fit un écart pour l'éviter et elle finit par marcher sagement à ses côtés, les mains jointes dans le dos.

Ils marchèrent à travers le parc pendant un certain temps avant de rencontrer une femme d'âge moyen, qui leur semblait aimable mais qui fronça les sourcils lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'expliquer.

-Excusez-nous, fit Gray poliment. Nous sommes perdus. Dans quelle ville nous trouvons nous ? Nous sommes des mages de Magnolia, est-ce loin d'ici ?

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre avant qu'elle ne consente à répondre.

-Nous somme dans le parc de Shinjuku. Tokyo. Vous vous rendez à une réunion avec d'autres fans d'aminés, pas vrai ? Vous devriez demander à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas où ça se déroule. Mais si vous continuez tout droit, vous verrez la gare de Shinjuku.

Un peu déconcertés, ils la remercièrent et suivirent ses instructions, mais une fois hors du parc, ils furent stupéfaits par l'animation de la ville.

-Whoa, je ne sais pas où on est, mais c'est impressionnant !

-Les bâtiments sont tellement grands, Gray-sama ! Et ils y a tellement de monde et de véhicules ! ajouta Juvia tournant la tête de tous les côtés.

Mais bientôt, ils furent perdus et les personnes à qui ils demandèrent de l'aide eurent la même réaction que la femme un peu plus tôt. Enervé par le bruit et l'environnement inconnu, Gray tira Juvia dans une petite allée, et là se laissa tomber à terre, le dos contre le mur.

-Ça ne sert à rien. On est complètement perdus et sans argent. Et on ne sait pas comment contacter les autres, ou comment revenir chez nous. On ne connait pas cette ville et personne ne peut nous aider. Ils nous regardent tous comme si on était fous. Argh ! Comment on va faire ?! s'écria-t-il frustré.

-Vous pouvez lui demander de l'aide, dit une voix dans l'ombre de la ruelle.

Gray se leva aussitôt pour adopter une posture défensive comme Juvia venait de le faire.

-Oh, non, non, non. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.

Un vieil homme s'avança dans la lumière. Ses vêtements étaient sales et abîmés, il y avait même de la saleté sur sa joue mais il souriait gentiment.

-Si vous êtes dans une situation désespérée, il vous aidera. Surtout si vous êtes une belle jeune femme, poursuivit-il avec un regard pour Juvia qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le compliment.

-Et qui est-ce ? demanda Gray, un peu énervé par le dernier commentaire.

Le sourire sur le visage de l'homme s'élargit.

-City Hunter.

###

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée, marmonna Gray tandis qu'ils suivaient le vieil homme à travers le dédale de rues.

-Juvia aussi mais cette ville est si étrange. Juvia a l'impression d'être une étrangère… un peu…comme si nous étions dans… hésita-t-elle comme si ses pensées étaient trop bizarres pour être dites tout haut.

-Comme si nous étions dans un autre monde ? termina Gray pour elle. Oui, je commence à le penser aussi.

-Voilà, les interrompit le vieillard. Nous sommes devant l'entrée Est de la gare de Shinjuku.

Ils venaient de s'arrêter devant un long bâtiment où plusieurs personnes entraient et sortaient.

-Donc, on descend dans le hall et on écrit notre demande sur un tableau ? répéta Gray pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-Le tableau des messages, oui. Et toute demande doit commencer par XYZ, n'oubliez pas.

-Okay. Merci.

Après avoir lâché ses remerciements, Gray marcha jusqu'aux portes d'entrées du bâtiment pendant que Juvia s'inclinait devant le vieil homme.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, monsieur.

Puis elle se précipita pour rejoindre Gray, manquant le sourire entendu du vieil homme murmurant « Ah, les jeunes amours. »

Le hall était plein de monde qui parlait, criait et courait, mais Gray et Juvia parvinrent à se frayer un chemin dans la foule jusqu'à un tableau gribouillé de messages à la craie.

-Je pense que c'est ça, dit Gray en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

-Gray-sama, le prévint Juvia aussitôt.

-Oui, je sais. Je ne vais pas me déshabiller. J'ai juste un peu chaud avec tout ce monde. Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on écrit ? « Un sort nous a envoyé dans ce monde, merci de nous renvoyer ? »

-Juvia ne sais pas trop… Oh ! Là, Gray-sama ! Quelqu'un d'autre a écrit une requête ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement en désignant un message à droite du tableau.

-Hum ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. « XYZ. S'il vous plaît j'ai besoin d'aide. Des menaces anonymes me sont envoyées. » Et ensuite une série de chiffres.

-Ça rappelle un peu le tableau de la guilde avec les missions, non, Gray-sama ?

Il grogna légèrement pour acquiescer et la regarda se saisir d'une craie. Mais à peine avait-elle tracé les trois lettres du code qu'un cri résonna dans tout le hall.

-MOKKORI !

Juvia se retourna juste à temps pour voir un homme aux cheveux noirs sauter en l'air en la visant. Surprise, elle ne parvint pas à bouger, regardant avec de grands yeux l'inconnu qui était suivi par… une massue géante ?

-Ryoooooooooooooooooo !

Avec un grand bruit, l'homme fut écrasé par la massue à quelques centimètres des pieds de Juvia. Ses yeux remontèrent de l'homme assommé jusqu'à la jeune femme qui tenait le manche de la massue. Elle était jeune avec des cheveux bruns coupés courts, habillée simplement d'un jean et d'un T-shirt. Elle était rouge de colère mais quand elle releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Juvia interloquée, le rouge de ses joues passa à l'embarras et elle cacha sa massue derrière son dos.

-Ah, ah, ah ! Ne vous occupez pas de lui ! assura-t-elle avec un rire nerveux. C'est un parfait idiot. Je suis désolée s'il vous a dérangé…

Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la craie que Juvia tenait toujours en main pour aller se poser sur le tableau et les trois lettres du code.

Elle saisit à deux mains le col de l'homme à terre et lui cria en pleine figure :

-Une cliente ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de laisser les clientes tranquilles ? Hein ?! Pervers !

-Je… ne suis pas… le seul… pervers…ici, parvint-il à dire à moitié étouffé par la poigne de la femme.

-Hein ? fit-elle surprise.

L'homme tendit un doigt en direction de Gray, les deux femmes tournèrent la tête et rougir aussitôt.

-Gray-sama ! Tes vêtements ! s'écria Juvia alors que de la vapeur s'échappait du visage de la femme.

-Merde !

Tandis que les deux mages rassemblaient les habits de Gray, l'homme demanda à sa compagne avec un sourire narquois.

-Tu apprécie la vue ?

-La… La ferme ! Je n'ai pas ton esprit perverti !

Elle le frappa sur le sommet du crâne avant de se lever et de s'éclaircir la gorge.

-Hum, désolée. Vous cherchez City Hunter ?

Juvia laissa Gray finir de se rhabiller et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Oui ! Nous avons besoin d'aide. Nous venons de…d'ailleurs et nous ne pouvons pas rentrer pas nos propres moyens. C'est un petit peu compliqué à expliquer. Mais quelqu'un nous a dit que City Hunter pourrait nous aider.

La jeune femme lui prit les mains, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Merci ! Ça fait si longtemps depuis notre dernier travail ! Je suis si contente ! Ah ! Nous sommes City Hunter ! Je m'appelle Kaori ! Kaori Makimura ! Et l'autre, derrière, c'est Ryo Saeba, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit mouvement de tête vers l'homme qui lui tira la langue.

-Merci Kaori-san. Juvia s'appelle Juvia Lockser et voici mon…

-Gray Fullbuster, intervint Gray avant qu'elle ne puisse dire « amoureux » ou quelque chose du même genre.

-Tssk. Un homme, marmonna Ryo entre ses dents.

Kaori lui décocha un regard noir.

-Ne commence pas !

-Okay, soupira-t-il. Bien, donc d'où venez-vous et pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas rentrer ?

Juvia et Gray échangèrent un regard.

-Comme Juvia l'a dit : c'est compliqué, répondit Gray. Est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler dans un endroit plus calme ?

-Bien sûr ! Nous pouvons aller chez nous, l'endroit est sûr et vous pourrez vous détendre, proposa Kaori.

Juvia sentit soudain une présence derrière elle juste avant qu'un bras ne se pose sur ses épaules et ne l'entraine plus loin.

-Toi et l'autre gars pouvez rentrer ! cria Ryo aux deux autres. Je connais un autre endroit où cette Mokkori-chan pourra se détendre aussi !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Juvia qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-E-E-Eh !? Juvia est désolée mais elle ne peut pas… essaya-t-elle de protester mais Ryo raffermit sa prise et décocha un sourire enjôleur.

-Argll !

Il poussa un cri étranglé quand Kaori le retint par son col pendant que Gray passait un bras autour de la taille de Juvia pour la libérer et l'attirer à lui.

-Tu n'iras nulle part avec la cliente, chuchota Kaori à l'oreille de Ryo d'un ton menaçant. Sauf si tu préfères que je détruise les magazines que tu caches sous ton lit.

-Gr…Gray-sama ! bégaya Juvia le rouge aux joues, en se voyant si proche de Gray qui lançait des regards noirs à Ryo.

-Je n'aime pas ce mec. Il me rappelle un peu trop Lyon, grommela-t-il avant de s'apercevoir de leur proximité et de la relâcher. Ah, pardon. Herm… Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Est-ce qu'on demande toujours leur aide ? Ils sont bizarres.

-Un peu comme notre guilde, Gray-sama, objecta-t-elle. Juvia pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance. Et Kaori-san semble gentille, ajouta-t-elle sans voir derrière elle Ryo pâlir sous les menaces de la dite femme.

Gray haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais ne l'arrêta pas lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le couple de City Hunter.

-Kaori-san ? Avant que nous partions, il y a un autre message sur le tableau pour vous.

En un éclair, Kaori lâcha Ryo et se précipita devant le tableau des messages pendant que son partenaire toussait en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

-C'est vrai ! s'écrai joyeusement Kaori, les mains sur les joues et les larmes aux yeux. Deux travails en un seul jour ! Je suis si heureuse !

-Oye ! Ne prends pas la demande si ça vient d'un homme ! lança Ryo mais elle l'ignora complètement et sortit un carnet de sa poche afin de noter la requête.

-Vraiment bizarres, commenta Gray.

 **A suivre**

* * *

 **AN** : J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Ce chapitre est un peu une sorte d'introduction, l'action va arriver dans le prochain chapitre !


	2. Partie II : la cliente

**AN** : J'espère que vous aimerez le deuxième chapitre !

 **Disclaimer** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages de Fairy Tail ou de City Hunter!

Mais c'est moi qui ai dessiné la couverture de cette histoire (à partir de dessins de Tsukasa Hojo et Hiro Mashima). J'ai essayé de faire un mix entre leur deux styles, mais je dessine seulement pour m'amuser, ce n'est pas du tout mon activité principale donc ça ne rend pas comme je le voulais, mais bon...

* * *

 **Partie 2 : la cliente**

-Voilà, dit Kaori en posant un plateau avec deux tasses de thé pour elle-même et Juvia et deux bières pour les hommes.

Elle s'assit à côté de Ryo, tandis que Gray et Juvia étaient assis en face sur le second canapé. Ryo prit une bière et l'ouvrit avant de demander :

-Alors ? Vous pouvez nous expliquer de quoi il retourne à présent ?

Juvia et Gray échangèrent un regard.

-Nous venons de Magnolia, commença Juvia. C'est une ville du royaume de Fiore.

-Jamais entendu parler, commenta Ryo les yeux soupçonneux.

-C'est en Europe ? demanda Kaori avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Heu… fit Juvia en se tournant vers Gray pour demander de l'aide.

-Ce n'est pas dans ce monde-ci. Nous venons d'un univers parallèle. Nous sommes des mages, déclara-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Un silence suivit l'annonce, Kaori et Ryo regardant leurs invités avec un visage inexpressif. Quelques instants plus tard, Ryo cligna des yeux puis se pencha vers Kaori pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Appelle la police ou un hôpital, je m'occupe de les distraire.

Gray soupira.

-Ce serait peut-être plus simple de leur montrer directement ? proposa-t-il à Juvia qui acquiesça. Juvia maîtrise l'eau, reprit-il en montrant Juvia qui leva la main pour y créer une petite bulle d'eau.

Ryo et Kaori eurent une exclamation et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

-Quant à moi, je suis un mage de glace.

Il toucha légèrement la bulle d'eau du doigt et la bulle gela aussitôt.

Ryo tomba à genoux et agrippa le rebord de la table, regardant la bulle d'eau gelée avec ébahissement.

-C'est la chose la plus étrange que j'ai jamais vu. Enfin… on a vu des choses bizarres. Un avion s'est écrasé dans notre salon une fois. Mais ça… C'est vraiment de la magie ?

-Oui, répondit Gray. La magie est assez commune dans notre monde. Nous avons des guildes où les mages peuvent choisir des missions avec une récompense à la clé. Juvia et moi sommes de la guilde Fairy Tail.

Il souleva sa chemise afin de montrer sa marque tandis que Juvia dévoilait sa cuisse marquée du signe de Fairy Tail.

-Pas terrible comme nom mais les tatouages sont cool, fit Ryo avec un sourire concupiscent, les yeux fixés sur la jambe blanche de Juvia.

Kaori sembla se réveiller avec la réaction de Ryo et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya ramper au sol.

-Fais attention, menaça-t-elle.

-D'ac…d'accord, gémit Ryo en se relevant avant de se rasseoir. Et… Comment avez-vous débarqué dans heu… notre monde ?

Gray expliqua alors le problème du mal des transports de Natsu, pourquoi Gray s'en était plaint, l'idée de Levy d'utiliser un sort pour voyager et le résultat qui en résultait.

-Et vous avez une idée de comment rentrer chez vous ? demanda Ryo après qu'il ait enregistré toutes les informations.

Gray haussa un sourcil narquois.

-Non, sinon nous n'aurions pas demandé votre aide.

-Ah oui. C'est vrai. Mais… on n'y connaît rien en magie. On connaît une magicienne mais c'est des trucs, pas de la vraie magie.

Il se tourna vers Kaori qui avait une expression pensive.

-Il doit y avoir un lien entre notre monde et le vôtre. Peut-être un lieu ou un objet, réfléchit-elle tout haut. Avez-vous vu quelque chose qui semblait familier ?

-On était dans un parc quand on s'est réveillés. Mais ça ne ressemblait pas au parc de Magnolia, répondit Gray songeur, la joue posée contre sa paume.

-C'est trop commun, il y a plein de parcs, pas seulement ici, renchérit Ryo.

-Le tableau, murmura Juvia si doucement qu'ils ne l'entendirent pas immédiatement.

-Quoi ? fit Ryo.

-Le tableau des messages ressemble à notre tableau des missions.

Ryo et Kaori la contemplèrent sans rien dire.

-Il y a un tableau dans notre guilde où on choisit les missions, expliqua Gray. La guilde reçoit toutes sortes de missions : stopper des monstres, arrêter des voleurs, protéger quelqu'un ou des missions plus difficiles encore. Mira les accroche au tableau, on les regarde et on en choisit une. Quand on a accompli la mission, on reçoit la récompense qui nous permet d'acheter des choses ou de payer notre loyer. Mon amie Lucy est d'ailleurs un peu obsédée par son loyer.

-Je vois, dit Kaori en joignant ses mains. C'est un peu comme notre travail.

-Sauf que c'est Kaori qui est obsédée par l'argent. Perso, je peux être payé en nature, précisa Ryo avec un sourire charmeur à l'adresse de Juvia.

Kaori lui lança un regard noir.

-Mais vous étiez à côté du tableau tout à l'heure, et il ne s'est rien passé, fit-elle remarquer.

-On doit peut-être écrire le sort dessus, suggéra Gray avant de se tourner vers Juvia. Mais je suis incapable de me rappeler des runes.

Juvia secoua la tête, elle ne se rappelait pas non plus des runes. Elles étaient très complexes et seules Levy et Lucy pourraient les tracer de mémoire.

-On pourra y retourner demain, proposa Kaori. A peu près à la même heure, et voir si quelque chose se produit. On sera peut-être aussi chanceux qu'aujourd'hui et il y aura une autre requête ! Ah ! Il faudrait que j'appelle le deuxième client pour convenir d'un rendez-vous.

-On peut vous aider ! En guise de payement ! Ne, Gray-sama ?

Kaori lança un regard interrogatif à Ryo qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Ça dépend de ce que veux le client.

Kaori acquiesça et saisit le téléphone, son carnet ouvert sur ses genoux.

-Autant vous prévenir, dit Ryo tandis que Kaori parlait avec le client au téléphone. Certaines requêtes peuvent être dangereuses. Et vous feriez mieux de n'utiliser votre magie qu'en extrême urgence. La magie n'est pas courante dans notre monde, les gens pourraient avoir peur.

-Ouais, on nous a regardés de travers dans la rue, ajouta Gray.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kaori raccrocha avec un grand sourire.

-On a rendez-vous demain matin au bureau de la cliente. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire…

-Une femme ! YES ! s'écria Ryo tout excité.

Kaori lui donna un coup de coude dans le visage et continua comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

-… quel était son problème mais elle travaille pour la Wakanae Bank. Vous pouvez nous accompagner et la rencontrer, précisa-t-elle à Gray et Juvia. Nous déciderons ensuite si vous pouvez nous aider, d'accord ? Bien, je pense que vous n'avez nulle part où dormir ce soir, pas vrai ? Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici si vous voulez…

-Oui ! Super idée ! Juvia-chan va dormir avec moi ! s'écria Ryo en soulevant Juvia dans ses bras sans qu'elle ait le temps de protester.

Une seconde plus tard, il gisait au sol, une lourde massue sur le dos.

-Juvia dormira dans ma chambre. Avec la porte verrouillée. Compris ? fit Kaori exaspérée.

-Humpf… moui, marmonna Ryo le visage contre le parquet.

-Bon. Vous voulez me donner un coup de main pour le diner ? demanda-t-elle à Juvia qui acquiesça avec joie.

Alors qu'elles s'éloignaient vers la cuisine, Gray s'accroupit devant Ryo.

-J'ai un peu de compassion pour toi.

-Pas la peine. Je vais bien, je suis habitué, rétorqua Ryo en poussant la massue sur le côté pour se relever. Voyons plutôt si tu sais te battre sans tes pouvoirs.

Gray eut un sourire.

-C'est un défi ?

Ils se battirent amicalement pendant un moment avant d'être arrêter par Kaori et sa massue (Gray commençait à se demander si elle n'utilisait pas une forme de magie parce que ses massues semblaient jaillir de nulle part. Elles étaient immenses et lourdes, elle ne pouvait pas les cacher sous sa chemise.)

Le diner fut calme, sauf lorsque Ryo fit une remarque sur les plats de Juvia qu'il trouvait délicieux et qu'il lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas devenir sa nouvelle partenaire car la nourriture préparée par Kaori était dégueulasse. Kaori le frappa derrière la tête avec une petite massue (Non sérieusement. D'où les sortait-elle ?) et dit quelque chose à propos de manger sans dents.

Après le repas, Ryo proposa à Gray de sortir dans des bars pour boire et draguer des femmes, mais Gray déclina, en prenant pour excuse la fatigue du voyage entre deux univers, au grand soulagement de Juvia.

Dans sa chambre, Kaori proposa son lit à Juvia qui rougit et essaya de refuser, assurant qu'elle dormirait très bien sur le futon que Kaori était en train de dérouler. Mais Kaori fut catégorique, affirmant que c'était Juvia qui avait le plus besoin de repos. Juvia finit par abandonner et elle se glissa sous les couvertures pendant que Kaori s'allongeait sur le futon et posait une mitraillette à côté d'elle. Voyant le regard de Juvia, Kaori sourit et précisa que c'était pour les visites nocturnes de Ryo (Toutes sortes de questions lui passèrent à l'esprit mais Juvia préféra ne pas trop en savoir.)

Gray s'installa sur le canapé et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Mais il fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un grand fracas. Quand il alluma la lumière, il vit Kaori passer, traînant derrière elle Ryo, enroulé dans un matelas et ficelé, qui tentait de protester malgré le bâillon sur sa bouche. Kaori balança Ryo par une fenêtre. Des protestations étouffées leur parvinrent de l'autre bout de la corde qui le retenait dans le vide avant que Kaori ne referme la fenêtre en souhaitant bonne nuit à son partenaire.

Le lendemain matin, Gray aida les deux jeunes femmes à préparer le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller remonter Ryo toujours suspendu au dehors et qui ronflait bruyamment. Gray ne lui demanda pas s'il était aussi habitué à ce traitement, il se doutait un peu de la réponse.

Quand tous furent prêts, ils sortirent de l'appartement et prirent la direction de la Wakanae Bank.

-Comment travaillez-vous ? demanda Juvia alors qu'elle marchait aux côtés de Kaori, les deux hommes quelques pas derrière elles. Avez-vous des missions que vous n'acceptez pas ?

-Oh, et bien… Nous rencontrons d'abord le client avant d'accepter le contrat. Nous refusons les assassinats mais on peut simuler un faux meurtre si le client souhaite disparaître pour changer de vie. La plupart du temps nous devons protéger quelqu'un. Contre des Yakuzas ou une organisation criminelle. On fait un travail de l'ombre mais ça nous arrive d'aider la police. On a une amie policière, d'ailleurs mon frère aussi était policier. Il a été le premier partenaire de Ryo, ajouta-t-elle en souriant malgré un voile dans le regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Gray alors que l'expression de Juvia devenait triste.

Kaori ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un cri de femme retentit derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent Ryo pourchasser une jeune femme avec une expression obscène sur le visage.

-Il est infernal ! Ryo ! cria Kaori en sortant sa massue et en se lançant à la poursuite de Ryo.

-Il est pire que Loki, commenta Gray dans un murmure et Juvia ne put retenir un rire.

Une fois encore, Ryo se retrouva ficelé et traîné au sol par Kaori, furieuse.

-Comme tu n'as pas l'air de pouvoir te tenir correctement, tu ne peux pas rencontrer la cliente. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre ce boulot, avertit Kaori lorsqu'ils furent arrivés en face de la banque.

-Nooon ! S'il te plaît Kaori ! Je veux rencontrer la mokkori-chan ! supplia Ryo en se trémoussant comme un gros ver.

-J'ai dit non. Tu attendras ici pendant que je la rencontre, ordonna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers les mages de Fairy Tail. L'un de vous peut-il rester avec lui et le surveiller ?

-Juvia-chan ! Juvia-chan peut rester avec moi ! s'écria Ryo avec espoir.

Kaori lui décocha un regard meurtrier puis soupira.

-Vous pouvez rester avec lui ? demanda-t-elle à Gray avec un air désolé.

-Non ! Pas lui ! Juvia-chan ! Juvia-chan, pitié ! fit Ryo en rampant jusqu'aux pieds de Juvia.

-La ferme ! fit Kaori en resserrant les cordes autour de lui.

Finalement, Gray accepta de rester avec Ryo mais en regardant les deux jeunes femmes s'éloigner, il eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Peut-il aurait-il mieux fallu ne pas se séparer…

###

Juvia et Kaori entrèrent dans la banque et demandèrent à l'accueil à rencontrer Hitomi Wakanae. Après quelques instants, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs vint à leur rencontre et se présenta comme la cliente Hitomi Wakanae. Elle les mena à son bureau et les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent face à elle.

-Vous êtes donc City Hunter ? demanda-t-elle un peu surprise. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un homme.

-Mon partenaire est… occupé, expliqua Kaori avec un petit rire nerveux. Pour l'instant, c'est juste nous deux, précisa-t-elle en faisant un geste vers Juvia et elle-même. Si vous êtes d'accord, nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions. Vous portez le même nom que la banque, est-ce que vous êtes la propriétaire ?

-Non, répondit Hitomi en secouant la tête. Mon père possède la banque. Ainsi que plusieurs autres endroits. Mais j'en suis la gérante.

-Ça reste impressionnant, dit Kaori avec un sourire. Pourriez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous avez fait appel à City Hunter ? Est-ce un problème personnel ou bien…. ?

-Non, fit Hitomi en sortant une liasse de lettres d'un tiroir. Depuis deux semaines, je reçois des lettres anonymes. Toutes disent que la banque va être attaquée. Je n'y ai pas cru au début, mais j'ai fait renforcer la sécurité malgré tout. J'ai engagé trois autres gardes, et deux caméras de surveillance ont été installées. Et je suis la seule personne à connaître le code de ce coffre, précisa-t-elle en désignant un petit coffre-fort dans un coin de son bureau. Il contient les possessions les plus précieuses de mes clients. Mais je reçois toujours ces lettres. La dernière disant même de ne pas venir travailler ces jours-ci.

Kaori prit quelques unes des lettres et commença à les lire, Juvia faisant de même par-dessus son épaule. La personne avait découpé des lettres dans un journal pour former les mots, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait être identifiée par son écriture. Le contenu des lettres n'était pas particulièrement menaçant, il informait juste d'un imminent hold-up.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel à la police ? demanda Kaori. Ils auraient pu enquêter et découvrir l'identité de l'expéditeur.

Sa remarque sembla gêner Hitomi qui hésita à répondre.

-Vous connaissez cette personne, dit Juvia tout d'un coup.

Hitomi se mordit la lèvre puis hocha la tête :

-Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre…

-Comment as-tu compris ça ? fit Kaori si impressionnée qu'elle en tutoya Juvia.

-La dernière lettre, répondit Juvia. Les derniers mots : « Ne venez pas travailler. Restez en sécurité. » Celui qui a envoyé ces lettres veut garder Wakanae-san hors de danger, il doit tenir à elle. C'est peut-être la même personne qui prépare l'attaque de la banque, mais il ne veut pas que Wakanae-san soit blessée.

Kaori hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Hitomi.

-Qui pensez-vous que cela puisse être ?

Hitomi ferma un instant les yeux avant de répondre.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'il fasse partit du hold-up. Il… hésita-t-elle. Je l'ai rencontré il y a sept mois à peu près. On s'est retrouvé quelques fois avant de sortir vraiment ensemble. Mais le mois dernier, il a rompu. Sans une explication. Et une semaine plus tard, je recevais la première lettre.

-Mais comment pourrait-il savoir à propos du hold-up ? fit remarquer Kaori.

Hitomi s'apprêtait à répondre quand un bruit sourd parvint du hall de la banque. Elle se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte de son bureau mais Kaori l'arrêta.

-Restez ici. Ça pourrait être eux. Juvia. Reste avec Wakanae-san. Je reviens vite.

-Ce n'est pas possible… murmura Hitomi avant que ses jambes ne se mettent à trembler.

Elle tomba en arrière mais Juvia la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

-Je me sens bizarre…

Kaori lui lança un regard et sembla hésiter à laisser les deux femmes mais elle continua d'avancer vers la porte.

-Huh… gémit-elle soudain alors que ses jambes cédaient sous elle l'obligeant à s'agenouiller.

-Kaori-san ! s'exclama Juvia en faisant mine de se lever pour la rejoindre. Aaah…

Un vertige saisit la jeune femme et des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux.

-Du gaz soporifique, murmura Kaori en couvrant sa bouche et son nez avec une main.

Elle fut incapable de bouger en voyant Juvia tomber à côté d'Hitomi qui était déjà inconsciente. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kaori était aussi allongée au sol, à demi-consciente, alors que des bruits de pas venait dans leur direction.

Elle perdit tout à fait connaissance au moment où cinq hommes entrèrent dans le bureau, habillés de noirs et portant des masques à gaz.

-Prenez le coffre, ordonna l'un d'eux.

-Quelle fille doit-on prendre ? demanda un autre. Elles sont trois.

-On a pas le temps de trouver. Le boss attend. On les embarque toutes les trois.

Les trois jeunes femmes furent chacune soulevées par un homme tandis que deux autres portaient le coffre-fort.

###

Pendant ce temps, toujours attaché, Ryo implorait Gray de le libérer.

-Kaori réagit toujours comme ça. Elle ne peut pas comprendre qu'un jeune homme de vingt ans ait besoin de s'amuser.

-Arrête de te plaindre. Elle semble être une précieuse nakama. Et je pensais que tu étais plus proche de la trentaine.

-La ferme. Je suis un éternel jeune homme de vingt ans !

Gray sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une nouvelle pique, mais deux fourgons blancs s'arrêtèrent soudain devant la banque et une quinzaine d'homme vêtus de noir en sortirent pour se précipiter à l'intérieur de la banque.

Même s'il était étranger à ce monde, Gray comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fit un pas en direction de l'entrée, mais une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit Ryo qui s'était détaché tout seul.

-Ils sont trop nombreux.

Il poussa Gray dans une ruelle entre deux immeubles d'où ils pouvaient toujours voir la banque.

-Aucun coup de feu, remarqua Ryo au bout d'un moment. Je n'aime pas ça.

Gray ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le regard de Ryo était sérieux et froid. Il avait toujours la main posée sur l'épaule de Gray qui sentit soudain Ryo raffermir sa poigne. Il reporta son regard sur la banque pour voir trois hommes porter Juvia, Kaori et une jeune femme brune, toutes trois inconscientes, à l'intérieur d'un fourgon.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à avancer. Il devait faire quelque chose geler les bandits ou le sol, produire des lances de glace, n'importe quoi… il fallait sauver Juvia.

Ryo le tira en arrière juste à temps alors qu'un des hommes en noirs les avait aperçus et tirait sur eux avec son arme. Il manqua heureusement son tir, mais Ryo ne relâcha Gray qu'au moment où tous les hommes étaient remontés dans les fourgons et que ces derniers aient commencé à partir.

-JUVIA ! cria Gray au moment où le fourgon disparaissait au coin de la rue.

Bon sang.

Que pouvait-il faire à présent ?

* * *

 **AN** : J'espère que ça vous a plu! Laissez un petit commentaire si c'est le cas! (ou si vous avez des critiques, tant qu'il n'y a pas d'insultes, même un commentaire négatif peut me servir pour progresser)

Petite précision: Je pense que Kaori aurait pu comprendre aussi qu'Hitomi connaissait l'expéditeur des lettres mais je voulais mettre Juvia un peu en avant parce que je trouvais que je l'avais un peu mise de côté au début du chapitre.  
Mais pas d'inquiétude, elles vont avoir un rôle à jouer dans le prochain chapitre! Elles sont mes personnages préférés pour une raison! ;)

Sinon, le nom d'Hitomi est tiré de _Cat's Eye_ , et celui de Wakanae de _F. Compo_ qui sont deux histoires de Tsukasa Hojo. (Non non, je suis pas du tout fan ;) )

Merci à Alex-Grey-Fullbuster qui a laissé un commentaire pour le premier chapitre.


	3. Partie III : protéger son sourire

**Partie III : Protéger son sourire**

Vingt minutes après le départ des braqueurs, la police arriva sur les lieux. Quelques témoins leur racontèrent les événements pendant qu'une équipe médicale s'occupait des employés et des clients de la banque toujours inconscients.

Une foule s'était formée autour de la banque et était contenue par des policiers.

L'inspectrice Saeko Nagami donnait plusieurs instructions à ses hommes afin d'obtenir le maximum d'informations sur l'identité des bandits et surtout celle des trois jeunes femmes enlevées, quand quelqu'un cria son nom :

-Saeko !

Elle se retourna et vit deux hommes aux cheveux noirs marcher dans sa direction. Elle connaissait très bien l'un d'entre eux. Trop bien même.

-Ryo, soupira-t-elle. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Un boulot, répondit simplement Ryo en haussant les épaules.

-Un boulot ? Une minute. Où est Kaori ? fit-elle avant de réaliser. Attends, ne me dis pas…. Elle fait partie des jeunes femmes enlevées ? Ryo !

-Si, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en occupe. Par contre, j'aurais besoin d'un peu de temps.

Saeko et Ryo s'affrontèrent alors du regard pendant un moment mais Saeko finit par baisser les yeux.

-Tu as trois heures. Après je me lancerais à la poursuite des criminels.

-Merci ! J'efface certaines dettes de ton ardoise, mais tu me dois toujours de chaudes soirées Mokkori ! précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un large sourire la faisant rougir.

-Ah ? Ah, ah, ah vraiment ? dit-elle avec un rire étrange. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'en discuter, on verra ça plus tard, d'accord ? Pour le moment, tu dois sauver Kaori !

Elle se passa élégamment une main dans ses cheveux noirs bleutés en s'éloignant. Toujours souriant, Ryo la salua de la main et Gray lui adressa un regard las.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? demanda-t-il. On ne sait pas qui ils sont et où se trouvent les filles.

-Je pense que quelqu'un a les réponses, répondit Ryo en apercevant du coin de l'œil un mouvement dans la foule de curieux.

Une silhouette quitta la foule et se mit à marcher le long des murs, demeurant dans l'ombre des bâtiments. Quelques mètres plus loin, l'homme tourna dans une ruelle sombre, le regard tourné pensivement vers le sol, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il sursauta quand un homme de grande taille surgit devant lui en criant :

- **Gotcha !**

Un peu effrayé, l'homme tourna les talons mais s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant Gray à l'autre bout de la ruelle.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as très envie de partager certaines informations avec nous, déclara Ryo en approchant doucement.

-Je n'ai rien à dire. Laissez-moi passer ! dit l'homme en essayant de passer à côté de Ryo qui lui agrippa le bras pour le repousser en arrière. Il y mit probablement trop de force et l'homme se retrouva par terre.

-Hey ! s'écria-t-il en relevant la tête mais son expression furieuse se transforma en un visage apeuré en voyant le canon d'un revolver à quelques centimètres de son nez.

-Alors ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Ryo amicalement, son arme toujours braquée sur l'homme.

-Ma… Masahiko Utsumi, bégaya l'homme blanc comme neige.

-Enchanté ! répliqua Ryo avec un sourire puis son visage s'assombrit et sa voix se fit menaçante quand il poursuivit : Tu sais quelque chose à propos de l'attaque de la banque, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

-N'essaye pas de jouer au plus malin. Quel gang est derrière cette attaque ? Pourquoi ont-ils capturés ces femmes ?

L'homme déglutit difficilement, son corps tremblant de façon incontrôlable.

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

Ryo sourit tel un loup.

-City Hunter.

###

Juvia se réveilla lentement et sentit très vite une surface dure et froide sous sa joue.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais elle lutta contre le sommeil et ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait sombre mais la faible lumière provenant d'un vasistas était suffisante pour qu'elle distingue une porte dans le mur opposé.

Elle était allongée sur le sol et elle vit non loin la forme inerte d'Hitomi. Elle essaya de se redresser mais une douleur éclata dans sa tête et avec un gémissement, elle porta une main à son front.

-Doucement. Tu es prise de vertige à cause du gaz, dit quelqu'un avec une voix douce.

Elle tourna la tête avec précaution et vit Kaori assise dans un coin de la pièce, qui lui souriait, et Juvia lui retourna son sourire.

-Kaori-san. Juvia est contente de voir que tu vas bien.

Kaori se mit à rire doucement.

-Tu es du genre à te préoccuper des autres avant toi, pas vrai ? Beaucoup de personnes seraient en colère ou auraient peur pour elles-mêmes.

-Kaori-san n'a pas peur non plus.

-Eh bien… Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais capturer.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans une cave, apparemment. Mais où exactement, je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-on en dehors de Tokyo. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restées endormies.

Juvia lança un coup d'œil à Hitomi.

-Elle est toujours inconsciente, fit-elle un peu inquiète.

-Elle va bien, elle se réveillera dans quelques minutes, la rassura Kaori.

Juvia hocha la tête, l'attitude calme de Kaori l'apaisait. La mage d'eau essaya de rassembler ces derniers souvenirs avant d'avoir perdu connaissance. Des pas lourds. Des voix graves. Quelqu'un la portant. Et un bruit très fort comme un coup de tonnerre.

-Un coup de feu, lui apprit Kaori quand Juvia lui fit part de ses souvenirs. J'ai aussi entendu les pas. Je pense que nos ravisseurs et ceux qui ont attaqués la banque sont les mêmes personnes.

-Mais pourquoi ? Juvia pensait que la raison d'une attaque de banque était l'argent.

-Comme otages, peut-être. Mais je pense plutôt qu'ils en avaient après Wakanae-san. Je n'ai vu personne depuis mon réveil, mais quelqu'un viendra vérifier bientôt si nous sommes réveillées et nous en apprendrons peut-être un peu plus. La personne qui a envoyé les lettres anonymes sera peut-être présente.

-oh, il pourra peut-être nous aider ! s'exclama Juvia avec espoir.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre…. S'il fait partie de la bande, alors c'est aussi un bandit. Il les a déjà trahis en envoyant les lettres, il prendrait un risque en nous aidant, il pourrait se faire attraper et les traîtres ne sont appréciés. Ils sont éliminés. Définitivement.

Juvia déglutit, son excitation retombée.

-Que conseilles-tu de faire alors ?

Kaori ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais un gémissement l'interrompit et elles tournèrent la tête vers Hitomi qui se réveillait.

Confuse, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle un moment avant de se rappeler et de réaliser ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? cria-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés en tentant de se lever mais elle retomba aussitôt.

Kaori se précipita à ses côtés.

-Du calme. Les effets du gaz soporifique ne sont pas totalement dissipés.

-Que s'est-il passé ? répéta Hitomi. La banque… ?

-La banque a été attaquée, répondit Kaori. Les bandits nous ont enlevées et amenées ailleurs. Reconnaissez-vous l'endroit ?

Hitomi regarda de nouveau autour d'elle mais secoua la tête.

-Non, fit-elle des larmes dans la voix. Que veulent-ils ? Que vont-ils nous faire ?

-Shhh, murmura Kaori en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous protégerais. Et mon partenaire est certainement déjà en route pour nous sauver.

-Mais… Comment fera-t-il pour nous trouver ?

Kaori eut un sourire malicieux et ouvrit légèrement sa chemise.

-J'ai une puce de géo-localisation dans mon soutien-gorge. Ryo n'aura qu'à suivre son signal pour nous trouver, dit-elle fièrement avec un ton montrant qu'elle avait toute confiance en Ryo.

-Crois-tu que Gray-sama aille bien ? demanda alors Juvia et Kaori lui sourit gentiment.

-Tu tiens beaucoup à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ryo est un idiot et un dragueur mais tu peux te fier à lui pour ce genre de choses. Ton ami va bien. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il se joindra à Ryo pour nous retrouver.

Juvia rougit un petit peu à la remarque de Kaori mais elle hocha la tête.

-Oui, Gray-sama protège toujours ses nakama.

Une lueur amusée dansa dans les yeux de Kaori avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Hitomi.

-Vous voyez ? Tout ira bien. Mais j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur ces hommes. Votre père a-t-il des ennemis ?

-C'est un homme d'affaires, il a donc quelques rivaux. Mais aucun ne le déteste au point de faire ça.

-Très bien. Il s'agit donc probablement de simples yakuza. Tant mieux. Ils sont souvent idiots et pas très doués. Lorsqu'ils viendront nous voir pour nous amener à leur chef, nous devrons trouver un moyen de nous échapper.

-Mais… Vous venez de dire que vos amis nous venaient nous sauver, protesta Hitomi.

-Oh oui. Mais je ne suis pas le genre de femme à attendre sagement qu'un prince vienne la délivrer, fit Kaori en riant. Et je pense que Juvia aussi.

Mais les mains posées sur ses joues subitement rouges, Juvia rêvait toute éveillée.

-Ah… Prince Gray ! Vous êtes venus pour sauver Juvia ! Elle est toute à vous ! Qui invitons-nous pour le mariage ?

-Ou pas… termina Kaori dans un murmure.

###

-Donc… Tu es l'un d'entre eux ? demanda Ryo.

-Plus maintenant.

Le jeune homme était encore un peu effrayé mais la mention de City Hunter semblait lui avoir délié la langue. Malgré son attitude puérile, City Hunter paraissait avoir une certaine réputation songea Gray en observant les deux autres.

-Le chef, Gareki, veut un précieux diamant. Son propriétaire est une vieille femme, très riche, et cliente de la Wakanae Bank. Il y a quelques mois, le chef a appris qu'elle avait mis le diamant en sureté et il m'a demandé de séduire la gérante de la banque pour découvrir dans quel coffre-fort se trouvait le diamant. Je me suis présenté sous une fausse identité à Hitomi : j'ai prétendu être le secrétaire d'un gros investisseur. On a sympathisé et on a commencé à flirter. En faisant semblant de vouloir mieux la connaître et aidé un peu par l'alcool, je lui ai posé des questions sur son travail et sur le genre de clients qu'elle pouvait avoir, si elle avait par exemple des gens très fortunés qui lui confiaient des choses de valeurs. Elle m'a dit alors qu'il y avait une vieille dame très stricte sur les mesures de sécurité et qui demandait la meilleure protection possible. Hitomi était un peu soûle à ce moment, précisa-t-il d'un ton un peu réprobateur comme s'il regrettait l'imprudence d'Hitomi, et elle a finit par me révéler qu'elle avait un petit coffre résistant aux explosifs dans son bureau avec un code secret connue d'elle seule, et où elle mettait les trésors de ces clients.

Il s'arrêta un moment, les lèvres pincées, comme si le souvenir lui laissait un goût amer.

-J'ai rapporté toutes ces informations à Gareki qui m'a félicité et a dit que je serais récompensé, et encore davantage si j'arrivais à obtenir le code du coffre. En même temps il a commencé à planifier l'attaque de la banque. Il m'a demandé le nombre de gardes, de caméras de sécurité et les autres failles de sécurité. Mais plus la date de l'attaque approchait, plus j'ai commencé à... ressentir de la culpabilité. Je n'arrivais plus à mentir à Hitomi et j'ai rompu avec elle. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de manipuler les gens ! s'écria-t-il probablement pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un grand criminel. Et j'ai commencé à me demander ce qui pourrait arriver à Hitomi pendant l'attaque. Je n'avais pas réussi à obtenir le code secret, du coup… Gareki pouvais lui faire du mal pour l'obliger à le dire… J'avais peur pour elle. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire, je craignais de la revoir. Et comment aurais-je pu lui dire ? Lui avouer que j'étais un voleur ? Que je l'avais manipulée ? Je n'avais fait que lui mentir ! Je n'étais pas l'homme qu'elle aimait ! Je…

-On va arrêter ici le mélodrame, le coupa Ryo. Je ne suis pas intéressé par tes états d'âme. D'ailleurs, c'est très simple : tu es tombé amoureux de ta cible et tu as décidé de trahir ta bande. Je me trompe ?

-Non, souffla le jeune homme le front bas. Je lui ai bien envoyé des lettres pour la prévenir mais elle n'a pas eu l'air de prendre mes avertissements au sérieux.

-Pas tout à fait, ou je ne serais pas ici, répliqua Ryo. Mais quelque chose cloche… Pourquoi es-tu toujours vivant ?

-Hein ? fit Masahiko en relevant la tête les yeux écarquillés.

-Il existe plusieurs façons de se débarrasser d'un traître, aucune ne finit très bien pour le traître en question. Tu comprends où je veux en venir ?

-Je… J'ai menti à Gareki, balbutia Masahiko toute couleur ayant quitté son visage. Je lui ai dit que j'avais trop peur et que je ne voulais pas participer à l'attaque. Je n'ai jamais été très courageux donc il a dû y croire.

-Tu es la honte du milieu, dit Ryo sans merci. Bien sûr qu'il ne t'a pas cru. Tu es un sacrifice. Je ne serais pas surpris si les flics trouvent des preuves de ta participation.

-Mais… Mais je connais son nom, son visage ! Je pourrais le dénoncer.

-Comme si ça l'inquiétait. Avec le diamant, il pourra disparaître. Un nouveau nom. Une nouvelle nationalité. Beaucoup de pays ne posent pas de questions sur votre passé si vous pouvez payer. Bien, une dernière question : combien d'hommes avec lui ?

-Vingt, répondit machinalement Masahiko encore sous le choc.

Ryo se tourna vers Gray.

-Je peux me charger de la moitié, je te laisse le reste ?

-Pas de problèmes, dit aussitôt Gray.

Il avait assez de cette inactivité, il voulait plus que tout se mettre à la poursuite des ravisseurs et voir Juvia saine et sauve.

-Parfait. Allons-y alors, fit Ryo avec un léger sourire en tournant les talons et Gray lui emboita le pas.

-Ah ! Attendez ! Je peux vous dire où ils se trouvent ! cria Masahiko dans leur dos.

-Pas la peine, répondit Ryo sans tourner la tête.

Mais Masahiko les suivit alors qu'ils retournaient devant l'immeuble de Kaori et Ryo. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte d'une petite voiture rouge et s'assit à la place du conducteur, mais alors que Gray s'apprêtait à monter aussi, Masahiko s'engouffra pour s'asseoir à l'arrière.

-Descends, petit. Ce n'est pas un jeu, avertit Ryo.

-Je veux vous aider, dit le jeune homme têtu.

-Tu as mal choisi ton moment pour être courageux. Je ne serais pas responsable si tu te fais tuer.

-La ferme, marmonna-t-il. Leur planque est à l'est. Vous devez prendre cette rue…

-Pas la peine, j'ai dit, interrompit Ryo en sortant une petite boîte avec un écran qui devait avoir la même fonction qu'une lacrima vision se dit Gray.

Ryo appuya sur un bouton et une lumière verte se mit à clignoter. Ryo eut un sourire narquois.

-Il ne t'a absolument pas cru. L'est, tu disais ? Ils sont au sud de Tokyo.

###

Il y eut un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer quatre hommes, chacun pointant une arme sur les jeunes femmes.

-Levez-vous et suivez-moi, fit l'un d'eux sur un ton menaçant.

-Restez derrière moi, chuchota Kaori à Hitomi.

L'homme qui avait parlé en tête et les trois autres derrière, ils conduisirent les trois femmes à travers des couloirs et des escaliers très sombres car la plupart des lampes clignotaient ou ne fonctionnaient plus. Des amas de poussières et de vieux papiers jonchaient le sol. Effrayée, Hitomi se rapprocha davantage de Kaori.

-Une usine abandonnée, remarqua Kaori alors qu'ils traversaient une grande pièce avec de vieilles machines et des grappins au plafond.

-La ferme ! lui intima l'homme de tête.

Ils montèrent un escalier en métal qui menait à la partie administrative, et l'homme frappa à l'une des portes avant de pousser les femmes à l'intérieur.

Assis au bord d'un bureau, un homme de grande taille avec des épaules larges leur sourit pendant qu'elles étaient placées en ligne devant lui.

-Bonjour mesdames. N'ayez pas peur. Il ne vous arrivera rien si mademoiselle Wakanae ici présente me donne le code de mon petit ami, dit-il en caressant le haut du coffre-fort.

Hitomi pâlit mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoique se soit, Kaori se mit à railler l'homme.

-Et pourquoi avez-vous besoin qu'elle vous le dise ? Je pensais que vous étiez des professionnels. N'étiez-vous pas bien préparés ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir réussi à obtenir le code avant ? Ou peut-être que vous n'arrivez pas à retenir une simple suite de chiffres ?

Son visage se durcit mais l'homme ne perdit pas son sourire qui semblait de plus en plus forcé.

-Et bien, vous n'êtes pas une invitée très aimable. Pour votre information, un déchet était chargé de récupérer le code mais cette raclure s'est mis à avoir des remords et il s'est enfui la queue entre les jambes quand les choses ont commencé à devenir sérieuses.

-Oh, donc votre plan n'était pas aussi parfait que vous le pensiez ?

Cette fois son sourire disparut et ses yeux brillèrent de colère.

###

-Heureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas un idiot de dragon slayer avec le mal des transports, dit Gray entre ses dents alors que Ryo prenait un visage serré sans ralentir la voiture.

Ryo lui jeta un regard avant de répondre :

-Désolé, mais plus vite nous arriverons, plus vite les filles seront en sécurité.

-Tu crains ces types ? Ils sont si dangereux ?

-Non, pas plus que ça. Ce sont juste des malfrats qui se surestiment. Je crains plus la langue de Kaori. Elle peut chercher à les provoquer et alors là ils pourraient devenir dangereux. Un roquet blessé est plus prompt à mordre.

Gray ne fit pas de commentaires mais son estomac se serra et le besoin de voir Juvia saine et sauve augmenta. Ryo lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Kaori est plus que capable, et elle ne fera pas courir de risque à des innocents. Il ne va rien arriver à ta copine.

-Juvia peut se défendre, répliqua Gray sans réfléchir. Et ce n'est pas ma _copine_ ! Nous sommes amis c'est tout.

-Oh, vraiment ? fit Ryo avec un sourire. Tu as pourtant l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle. Et elle est très belle, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais rêvé de l'avoir dans ton lit ?

Gray rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et marmonna « Je ne suis pas un pervers mokkori comme certains. » en détournant le regard vers la vitre, la joue posée dans sa paume. Il regarda la banlieue de Tokyo défiler devant ses yeux alors que la voiture s'insérait sur l'autoroute.

-Je ne peux pas, fit-il enfin. Si jamais je la touche ainsi et lui brise le cœur, je me ferais tuer par son pseudo-frère et ensuite le monstre Titania me découpera en morceaux. Mais la principale raison…

Il laissa la phrase en suspens un instant avant de rependre dans un murmure, s'attirant un regard en coin de la part de Ryo.

-Je sème la mort autour de moi. J'ai perdu toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus. Mes parents quand j'étais enfant, puis ma mentor, puis récemment la fille de ma mentor. Et… hésita-t-il un instant. J'ai failli perdre Juvia une fois. Mais je l'ai poussée et j'ai reçu le tir à sa place.

-Du coup, tu joues le type froid et indifférent en espérant qu'elle s'éloignera et restera en sécurité, conclut Ryo après un moment. Mais elle s'obstine.

-Oui. Elle veut tout le temps rester à mes côtés. Et quand elle sourit, elle a un sourire si chaleureux que je ne sens plus le froid. Et je ne sais plus ce que je veux.

Ryo eut un murmure compréhensif.

-Quelques fois tu voudrais la repousser, la blesser pour qu'elle te déteste et n'ait plus envie de revenir. Et d'autres fois tu veux la serrer contre toi pour la protéger. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. J'ai perdu beaucoup de partenaires et plusieurs camarades. Et c'étaient tous des pros, alors que Kaori… Elle vivait dans la lumière avant. Elle court souvent le risque d'être blessée. Mais plus je la repousse, plus elle s'accroche.

Gray ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

-Ces filles vont causer notre perte.

Ryo eut un grognement approbateur.

Un court silence suivit avant que Masahiko ne se rappelle à eux.

-D'une certaine manière, vous êtes chanceux.

Ryo le regarda dans le rétroviseur intérieur avec un air moqueur.

-Tiens, je l'avais oublié celui-là !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Gray en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui soupira.

-Ces femmes… Peu importe ce qui se passe, elles continuent de vous aimer. J'ai perdu celle que j'aimais. Non… en fait, je ne suis rien pour elle. Je n'ai fait que mentir. Elle aimait un autre homme à travers moi. Et elle ne me pardonnera pas. Elle ne m'aimera jamais. Mais si j'avais la chance de pouvoir revenir en arrière, je ne la quitterais pas. Si vous les aimez, vous ne devez pas leur mentir mais agir comme vous le sentez.

-C'est la première fois que je vois un voleur se changer en thérapeute de couple, fit remarquer Ryo sarcastique.

Mais les deux autres ne réagirent pas et le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence complet.

Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent non loin d'un bâtiment de briques rouges avec des vitres cassées.

-C'est là, annonça Ryo. Une ancienne usine, hein ?

Ils sortirent de la voiture et s'approchèrent prudemment du bâtiment en restant cachés derrière de grosses caisses en bois.

L'arme à la main, Ryo balaya les environs du regard.

-Tssk, fit-il. Ils sont beaucoup trop confiants. Il n'y a qu'un guetteur sur le toit et deux gardes à la porte. Okay, voici le plan : je nous débarrasse du guetteur pendant que tu t'occupes des gardes, expliqua-t-il à l'intention de Gray. Ensuite on fonce à l'intérieur et on se charge des hommes venus nous accueillir, mais en gardant un éveillé pour savoir où sont retenues les filles. Quant à toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Masahiko. Reste ici. Je n'ai pas envie de toi dans nos pattes.

-J'ai un revolver moi aussi, répliqua le jeune homme mécontent d'être mis de côté par Ryo. Je peux…

-Ah ouais ? coupa Ryo. Fais attention en jouant avec, tu pourrais te blesser. Prêt ? demanda-t-il à Gray.

Mais avant même qu'ils s'élancent, une explosion se fit entendre au premier étage et un homme fut éjecté par l'ouverture créée.

-C'est la signature de Kaori, ça, fit remarquer Ryo.

Puis un puissant jet d'eau fut expulsé par une fenêtre, projetant deux hommes au sol complètement trempés.

-Juvia, fit Gray à son tour.

Ryo eut un grand sourire.

-Il semble qu'elles ne nous aient pas attendus pour commencer la fête.

* * *

 **AN** : J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire !** ;)

Au départ, j'avais prévu de faire au max trois chapitre mais comme vous pouvez le voir il y en aura un quatrième (au moins!) ^^

Un grand merci aux personnes qui ont commenté le précédent chapitre : **Sarah70801** (Merci! J'essaye de ne pas trop de référence au monde de City Hunter qui rendrait l'histoire incompréhensible pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas! Mais n'hésites pas à me dire si il y a quelque chose de pas clair! Mais j'essaye aussi de donner envie de découvrir le monde de City Hunter ou d'Angle Heart (ce dernier manga est plus récent) mais ce n'est pas obligé! :) ) et **shuju98** (Ton commentaire m'a fait super plaisir mais j'étais toute rouge en le lisant! Trop de compliments! :) Je suis contente si tu trouves que j'ai respecté les caractères des personnages! Je suis contente aussi si tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, je passe parfois beaucoup de temps sur une phrase pour qu'elle sonne bien, ça me fait donc plaisir de savoir que mon style est apprécié! Merci beaucoup! Et pour le point que tu soulèves sur les habits de Gray et Juvia: je ne sais pas si ça poserait vraiment problème, je ne suis jamais allée au Japon mais les Japonais sont réputés pour ne pas juger sur la façon de s'habiller surtout avec tout les jeunes qui se déguisent en héros de manga ou de films assez souvent donc je me suis dit que ça pouvait passer. Après si c'est vraiment gênant, je peux essayer de rajouter une phrase pour expliquer que Ryo et Kaori leur ont prêté des vêtements.)

Sinon l'idée du GPS dans le soutien-gorge de Kaori est tirée de la saison 2 épisode 53 de City Hunter!

Et comme pour Hitomi, le prénom Masahiko et le nom de famille Utsumi sont issus des mangas _F. Compo_ et _Cat's eye_ de Tsukasa Hojo!  
Pour Gareki, j'ai pris ce nom parce que j'ai lu sur internet que ça voulait dire déchets et que du coup ça collait assez pour un truand. Mais j'aime bien la sonorité de ce nom, et j'espère que je ne froisse personne si vous portez ce nom ou si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui s'appelle ainsi!

A la prochaine!


End file.
